La vie après Poudlard
by Keep the Smile
Summary: cette fic relate la vie de nos héros après leur scolarité à poudlard, et particulièrement celle d'un certaine brune et un certain blond, qui apprendrions à mieux se connaitre et se fréquenter. fic à lire! P.S: c'est ma première fiction :d
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'Autreur

Salut, c'est Smiley

Bon bah j'ai "l'immense" honneur de vous annoncer le lancement de ma première fiction. Elle relate l'avenir de nos héros, après leur scolarité.

C'est surtout une histoire d'amour, humoristique, palpitante entre Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ne soyez pas sévère c'est ma première fanfiction. Mais dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez.

Merci d'avance

Smiley: keep the smile et enjoy the story !!(gardez le sourire et bonne lecture)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : présentations**

Dans une chambre, dont les murs étaient dans des tons de pourpre et de violet, dormait une jeune femme, seule dans un lit. Ses cheveux miel étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Un minuscule rayon de lumière parvint à s'infiltrer entre les plis des rideaux de velours. Tout était calme. Au dehors, chacun s'affaissait à ses occupations quotidiennes. C'était une journée normale, tout était stable et paisible. Quand soudain, le bruit strident d'un réveille qui sonnait fit sursauter Hermione qui dormait paisiblement. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge elle bondit, vêtue seulement d'un large T-shirt lui arrivant juste au-dessous des fesse. Elle avait 30 minutes pour se préparer et se diriger vers son bureau. Elle piocha dans se garde robe, puis opta pour une jupe noir et sa chemise rosée, avec ses talons roses pâles aussi. Elle se refit une beauté en trois secondes : crayon sur ses yeux et une touche de parfum. Hermione pris son cellulaire dans une main, dans l'autre elle essayait de sautillant de prendre son sac à main.

Il y a cinq ans déjà qu'ils on remis les diplômes. Juste après le célèbre Harry Potter s'investit complètement à la recherche des horcruxes créées par Voldemort pour séparer son âme en plusieurs parties. Il fut soutenu par tout le monde et finalement le moment inattendu. Le duel décisif entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Elu : Harry Potter. Une bataille sanglante qui oppose le bien et le mal. Les ténèbres et la lumière. Après de rudes effort le plus dangereux des Mages Noirs du siècle fut vaincu. Mort. Disparu. La paix avait regagné la ville. La prospérité a regagné les cœurs. Une nouvelle génération s'est fondée. Juste après sa victoire et sa remise en pied. Il demanda à Ginny Weasley de l'épouser, juste avant d'avoir terminé ses études d'Aurore. La jeune femme médicomage en chef de Saint-Mangouste, accepta les yeux pétillants de joie et de gaieté. Deux ans après naissait John, petit brun aux yeux bleus sombres de sa mère. Puis trois ans plus tard c'était Lilly qui naissait elle avait aussi les cheveux tellement noirs qu'il paraissaient bleus et, évidement les yeux rieurs de Harry. Mais définitivement la fillette de 4 ans avait le caractère jouissif et taquin de sa mère.

Hermione, elle, s'est consacré à sa carrière. Cette jeune sorcière dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun. Elle avait un ses inouï pour aider les gens en difficulté et avait un potentiel tel qu'on en a jamais vu. Côté cœur, Hermine en a rencontré des hommes mais l'amour, le vrai, n'a toujours pas frappé à sa porte. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis leur scolarité. Evidemment elle a pris des formes ici et là. Mais son jolis minois d'adolescente et l'alchimie étrange de ses yeux faisaient tourner des têtes.

Ron lui, s'est éloigné un peu. Déçu par le refus d'Hermione, il se réfugia en Amérique et s'est investi dans l'immobilier. Chose pas très répandu dans le Londres sorcier mais assez à la mode aux Etas-Unis. Là bas il rencontra Jessica, avec qui il sors depuis deux ans. Il habite avec elle dans un petit studio. A travers les lettres qu'il envoyait à Harry, Gini, Hermione et ses parents, ils coulaient le parfait amour. Et songeait à revenir pour les vacances d'été.


	3. Fâcheuse rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Fâcheuse rencontre **

Elle allait une fois de plus arriver en retard à son travail. Elle devait tourner a droite quand elle heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un elle retombas en arrière que ce dit quelqu'un la rattrapas. Elle sentit alors un liquide brûlant sur sa poitrine. L'air affolée elle dit :

Oh merde il manquait plus que ça ! et c'était mon chemisier préféré !

Soudain une voix grave et douce, certainnement un homme lui dit :

Heu je suis vraiment désolé madame.

Mademoiselle, rectifia-t-elle agacée.

Et c'est là qu'elle leva la tête pour apercevoir l'idiot qui venait de la heurter en plein fouet. Son cœur manqua un battement parce que c'était une copie d'un dieu grecque qui se tenait devant elle. Cet homme était grand, d'au moins une tête qu'elle, les épaule larges et les muscles saillants qu'elle devinait à travers sa chemise bleu. Il avait les cheveu blonds platine qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un mais qui ? il les avait retombants sur de magnifique yeux gris orage. Elle senti le feu lui monter aux joues. Mais ce mystérieux jeune homme la sorti de sa torpeur.

Je suis vraiment désolée… heu… vraiment je ne savait pas ce qui me prenait, essaya-t-il pour se justifier, apparemment aussi gêné qu'elle l'était

Non c'est bon ce n'est pas grave, je peux vous aidé ?

Ooh oui certainement je cherche la directrice du département de la métamorphose humaine, vous savez de qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il devenu sérieux

Heuu, répondit Hermine mal assurée, c'est moi .

Ah d'accord bon bah je me présente Drago Malfoy …

Et là Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Malfoy, Malfoy ! Comment diantre avait pu-t-il attérir ici ? il devait probablement se marier avec Parkinson ou quelqu'un de son rang, comme le disait-t-il si souvent pendant leur enfance ! La voix du jeune homme la fit sortir de ses souvenirs :

Y a-t-il un problème, je vois que vous faites une drôle de tête !

Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Malfoy ?

Euh pas à ce que je sache ?

Ah vraiment ? demanda Hermione le sourire aux lèvres sentant que sa allait être amusant.

Laissez moi réfléchir, son visage se crispa et puis le sourire aux lèvre il déclara : Non je ne vous connaît pas !

Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle ironique, parce que ton cerveau de fouine ne se rappelle même plus de moi ? je vois que je t'ai manquée !

Fouine ? attends Tu est Granger ? demanda-t-il stupéfait. Bon sang comment le l'a-t-il pas reconnue. Elle la petite fille qui arpentée les couloirs munies de livres énormes toujours suivis par ses gardes du corps. elle avait bel est bien changée. Elle était assez petite par rapport à lui, elle avait une taille svelte et fine. Il se surprit a regarder sa poitrine à travers sa chemise trempée de café. Son coup gracieux menait vers un joli minois, une bouche rose et pulpeuse, des yeux chocolat pétillants de vie. Il dut se l'avouer elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Pas celle qui aguichaient les homme, en mettant une tonne de maquillage et en s'habillant d'une manière provocante. Non Hermione était de celles qui étaient belles, naturellement, sans artifice, en restant elle-même. C'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle.

Encore heureux que tu connaisse mon nom

Et puis merde !! je dois me taper miss je sait tout pendant un bon bout de temps, marmonna-t-il, un sourire trahissait son ennui.

Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

Et bien figure toi mademoiselle je ne sais même pas tout que mon patron aux Etats-Unis- ma recommandé une fabuleuse chercheuse en métamorphose humaine dans ce département. Alors j'ai l'humble honneur de t'annoncer Ma Chère collègue que l'on devra se voir tous les jours et en l'occurrence travailler ensemble. Déclara-t-il la mine réjouie.

C'est un cauchemar n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir

Alors Granger on a toujours peur de la méchante fouine qui hante tes rêves ?

N'importe quoi, et puis arrête de dire des bêtises. Donc tu travailler pour M. Nicole a se que je vois parce que je ne sais qu'une seule personne aussi versée ne métamorphose humaine ? n'est ce pas ?

Exacte je vois que miss je sais tout n'a pas perdu toutes ses connaissance.

Ferme ta bouche et suis moi. Ordonna-t-elle sentant que la journée allait être longue.

On va ou ? demanda-t-il

Chez moi, déclara Hermione comme si s'était une habitude.

_**Fin du deuxième chapitre :**_

_Note de l'auteur :_ voilà un chapitre bouclé. J'espère vivement qu'il pour plaira. Bien sûr ici c'est le marché des fautes d'orthographe. Mais je fais de tout mon mieux. Ah ouais j'allais oublier : il se peut que je me trompe des fois sur les prénoms et les noms des personnages inventés. Paske j'ai énormément de travail donc j'ai tendance à être un peu dans les nuages.

Bref assez de blabla comme ça. C'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents et laissez de reviews.

N'hésiter pas à donner vos remarques, positives ou négatives soient-elle.

Mirceyyyy !!!


	4. Découverte troublante

**Chapitre 3 : découverte…troublante**

Rappel : 

_On va ou ? demanda-t-il_

_Chez moi, déclara Hermine comme si s'était une habitude._

Il se s'arrêta net et dit :

Ch.. ; chez toi ? demanda –t-il pourquoi faire ?

Il faut bien que je me change non ?

Heu si tu veux. Répondis-t-il soudain la voix moins. certaine

Arrivés sur le chemin de traverse elle luis agrippa la main et se retrouva dans une salle à manger dont les murs était tapissés de photos d'Hermione, la plupart accompagnée de deux petits enfants. Un brun et une rousse. Il était entrain de parcourir toute la salle décorée avec goût. Puis entendis une porte s'ouvrir et Hermione entra dans une chambre, curieux d'en savoir plus il entra. Et la il la vu de dos ses cheveux descendants en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sa peau nacrée parsemée de grain de beautés ici et là. Il était presque hypnotisée par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain Hermione se retourna, plaqua son le pull qu'elle allait mettre sur sa poitrine et cria en colère.

Malfoy sors d'ici tout de suite !

Et là Malfoy sorti de son rêve au moment que l'oreiller pourpre s'abattit sur sa gueule d'ange. Il se rendit au salon, tout aussi colorés que les autres pièces et où les photos étaient par tout. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil et puis il vit Hermione surgir. Rhabillée de nouveau. Elle portait cette fois, un pull moulant, marron, avec un décolleté qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses sein. Elle portait un jean et des ballerines marron. Ses cheveux miels étaient lâchés et encadré un très joli minois qui cette fois était en colère.

J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? demanda-t-elle

NON, répondit Malfoy un peu brusquement à son goût.

Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu ne m'as jamais vu ? insista-t-elle.

Tu as changée Granger. Marmonna-t-il

En quoi cela te regarde ? Tu m'a toujours méprisée et rabaissée donc je n vois pas en quoi MON changement te regarde. Et puis qui me prouve que tu ne m'attaqueras pas quand j'aurais le dos tourné, hein ? Donc tu bouges ton joli petit qu de là et tu me suis on a du boulot ! répliqua-t-elle. Enervée.

Sans répliquer, il la suivit perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait lui prouve

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le département. Puis rentrèrent dans un bureau, assez grand et spacieux, dans lequel se tenait un homme qui approchait la cinquantaine. Les cheveux sel et poivre qui recouvraient un crâne poli grossièrement. Sur son bureau en bois massif un plaque en argent traduisait : _M.Sliverson, directeur du département de métamorphose animale_

Il s'écria d'une voix rauque, qui vibrait :

Bienvenu M. Malfoy j'espère que ma collègue ne vous a pas gêné.

Hé ! Coupe Hermine. C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre. C'est pas vous qui étés obligés de supporté un être qui a passé sa vie à vous insulter et qui surgit de nulle part comme une fleur.

Malfoy outré se retourna pour répliquer, mais le vieil homme dit :

Je vous préviens mes enfants, vous avez intérêt à vous entendre. Donc je veux un rapport détaillé sur la métamorphose humano-animale. Suivant des recherches approfondies. Et je veux un travail exemplaire. N'est ce pas Miss Granger ?

Là Malfoy ne put se retenir plus longtemps il émis un petit ricanement qui n'échappa pas à Hermione

Toi …

Allez au boulot vous commencerez le mercredi c'est-à-dire après demain mais ne perdez pas votre temps je veux qui vous vous y mettez dès maintenant !

Tout deux se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers la sortie. Un silence lourd regnant entre les deux jeunes gens. Puis Drago déclara :

Je vois. Tu vas me faire la tête pendant un bon bout de temps ?,

Personne ne répondit

D'accord soupira-t-il. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? protesta-t-elle ; None tu n'a rien fait tu m'a juste ridiculisée devant MON patron.

Ok soupira le blond, j'ai comprit, pour me faire pardonné je t'invite à déjeuner. Satisfaite ? ajouta-t-il sûr qu'elle allait refuser sa compagnie

Très satisfaite, déclara la jeune fille avec un grand sourire mais avant il faut que je passe chercher quelques affaires chez Ginny et je reviens.

C'est au moment même que Hermione allait sortir de son bureau, que son vieux chef rentra et déclara :

Jeunes gens il y a un petit contretemps.

Hermione mécontente soupira :

Encore celui-là ! pf je me demande ce qu'il va me sortir

Pardon Miss Granger ? avez-vous un commentaire à ajouter ?demanda son patron

Non non pas du tout allez-y

Ce qui est fait. Donc je disait que ce soir il y aura une soirée gala à la grande salle de Londres. Il faut que vous y soyez car tous les membres du ministère y sont invités. Pour célèbre le retour de notre grand ministre de Japon.

Merveilleux. Murmura Hermione

Je vous accorde cet après midi. M.Malfoy ne la lâchez pas, en tant que collègue elle est sous votre responsabilité.

QUOI ! non mais ne cava pas ? cria Hermione

Mais son patron s'était déjà retiré.

Et oui granger je ne sui pas plus enthousiaste a faire les boutiques avec toi. Ajouta Malfoy

Eh bah tu as entendu mon patron ? tu devras me suivre et faire tout ce que je veux. Ajouta Hermione.

Allons y, soupira l'ancien prince des serpentards.

_Petite note de l'auteur :_

_Un autre chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à proposer des idée parske là j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal. Je compte faire une scène dans laquelle … non non je ne vous en dirais pas plus._

_Pour les reviews j'essaierais de vous répondre. Soir à la fin ou à chacun de vous. N'oubliez pas svouplayy de préciser votre nom pour que je puisse vous répondre._

_Bref mircey d'être passé et n'hésitez sur tout pas. (mircey _


	5. shopping et réléxions

**Chapitre 4 : shopping et … réflexions :**

Rappel : … tu devra me suivre et faitre tout ce que je veux. Ajouta Hermine

Allons-y soupira l'ancien prince des serpentards.

Hermione dévalait le chemin de traverse. Comme toute femme qui se respecte, le shopping était son passe temps favoris après la lecture bien sûre. Elle avait un goût exquis pour marier les couleurs. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'habille avec classe et élégance mais avec un certain quelque chose qui la rendait plus attractives que les filles superficielles qui déformaient leurs visages soit avec la chirurgie ou bien des tonnes de maquillage, qui ne faisait que masquer leurs vices esthétiques.

Sur se fait elle se rendait dans l'un des plus prestigieux magasins de robes de soirée du Londres sorcier.

Drago lui la suivait. Sur son visage séducteur se peignait une mine ennuyée et nonchalante qui le caractérise tant. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il ne cessait de vouer à la jeune sorcière qui le devançait un intérêt croissant.

Déjà le faite qu'il l'ai revue après tant d'année d'absence et d'exil pour échapper aux rumeurs et aux préjugé fondés sur l'activité malsaine de son Mangemort de père. Elle avait changée. Enormément changé. Pris en assurance, elle était devenue une femme. Mais c'était son caractère qui l'intriguait. Elle était unique. Différente des jeune femme, frimeuses et imbues de leurs personnes, qui le veulent pour son rang ou pour sa fortune. Hermione était la seule femme qu'il connaisse qui puisse lui rendre ses vannes mais dépourvues de toute bassesses.

La voix de celle-ci le fit tirer de ses songes :

Alors Malfoy on rêve ?

Hein, bredouilla-t-il tu disait ?

Tu rentres ou pas ? demanda-t-elle

Il s'arma de son sourire charmeur et ajouta :

Après vous mademoiselle.

Hermione le regarde d'un air amusé mais le devança quand même :

Après avoir passé trois quarts d'heure à essayer des robes après robes Hermione trouva finalement celle qui le convenait.

Elle était toute simple. De velours noir, composée d'un bustier sans bretelles et la juspe qui la moulait parfaitement descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle était dotée d'une fente qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse.

Hermione sortir sa tête de la cabine et appela Malfoy qui accouru. Elle l'aggipa et l'entraîna dans la cabine :

Hoo doucement ma jolie, came tes ardeurs. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais… là il s'interrompra quand il la vue. Debout contre lui. Il eut tout d'abord du mal a avaler puis senti le feu lui monter aux joues. il commença alors à la détailler, comme s'il la déshabillait du regard.

Malfoy ! averti Hermione, regarde ailleurs

_Fin du chapitre 5 :_

_Note de l'auteur :__ ne me tuez pas je cherche seulement à créer du suspens_


	6. quelque chose a changée

**Chapitre 5 : quelque chose à changée **

**Rappel : **

_Heuu tu disait bafouilla Malfoy, les joues qui commencer à s'empourprer_

_tu me la fermes ma robe ?_

Là Hermine se retourna, et ce fut le coup de grâce pour ce pauvre Malfoy devenu soudainement sensible au charme fou que dégageait l'aura si particulière d'Hermione.

Sa peau satinée d'où émanait une odeur de fruits rouges qui ne fessait qu'accroître son désir.

Il dirigeât sa main prudemment pour effleurer la taille fine de Hermione puis le l'autre main lui caressa les chute de reins pour atteindre la fermeture éclaire. Au même moment Hermione fut parcourue de frissons incontrôlables qui lui parcoururent le corps.

Drago se retourna gênée et puis Hermione aussi. Ils étaient si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir se souffle chaud. Et lui sa poitrines qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Heuu merci, réussi enfin Hermione à articuler la gorge sèche.

Oh ! mais je t'en pris. Répandis-t-il un sourire gêné sur son visage.

Il sortir de la cabine en méditant sur son sort. Puis Hermione le rejoignit après avoir vêtu son jean et son pull. La robe en mains, elle se dirigeât vers la sortie après l'avoir reposée sur son étagère.

Hey Granger qu'est ce que tu fais encore, questionna Drago curieux de ne pas voir la jeune femme se diriger vers la caisse.

Ca se voit pas je m'en vais, répondis-t-elle irritée.

Non attends… tu la prends pas ?

Non

Qu…Quoi ? incrédule.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise c'est un peu découvert à mon goût.

Mais non ! elle te va à merveille, protesta-t-il

Tu es sûr ?

Mais évidemment elle te va comme un gant et met en valeurs tes for… la il s'interrompit le joues colorée d'un joli pourpre.

Ooh merci, répondit Hermione un sourire taquin sut le visage, qui cachait un trouble certain. Elle lui pinçant la joue gauche, tout en rigolant.

Tu est trop mignon quand tu rougis, ajouta-t-elle espiègle.

Rectification, je suis toujours mignon, fis Drago en bombant le torse.

Allez assez plaisanter on y va ? tu me dois bien un déjeuner. Dit Hermione

De se pas ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant simple et conviviale dont la terrasse donne sur le chemin de traverse ou ici et là des personnes s'occupaient de leurs achat.

Drago s'assit en face d'Hermione et pris d'une soudaine curiosité dit :

Dis moi Granger, je peux te poser une question ?

Euh mouais mais je ne te garantis rien. Dit-elle distraite en regardant la carte du menu.

Je me demandais qui étaient les petits enfants dans ta salle à manger. Tu n'est pas mariée, il n'y pas d'alliance à ton doigt, ajouta-il croisant le regard indigné de Hermione.

Se sont John et Lilly les enfants de Harry et Ginny.

Ah d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas, je sais que Weasley est aux Etats-Unis, mais pourquoi tu n'a pas épousé l'un d'entre eux ? A l'école vous étiez quasi inséparable.

Ce ne son que mes meilleurs amis, affirma-t-elle. Et toi, je me demande comment a-tu persuader Pansy de renoncer aux fameux, l'irrésistible, le grand Drago Malfoy ?

Disons que je me montre très persuasif de temps en temps. Dit-il taquin.

Après avoir commandé leurs repas. Il se surprirent à discuter comme de vieux amis. Bien sûr ils se lançaient quelques pics. Mais rien de méchant.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Drago raccompagna Hermione dans son appartement, et luis dis souriant :

Bon bah, à ce soir alors.

A se soir répondis-t-elle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue pâle. Elle rentra chez elle, laissant Drago, perplexe devant la porte. Il fini par se retourner à et rebrousser chemin. Hermione resta adossée à sa porte quelques secondes. Le temps de faire le point sur ses pensées et sur tout sur ses sentiments.

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	7. jalousie et souvenirs

**Chapitre 6 jalousie et souvenirs :**

Drago était dans sa chambre. Etendu dans son lit il réfléchissait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Ile ne savait même pas se que c'était, ne se que cela pouvait signifier.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux son visage lumineux, ses yeux pétillants de joie et ses lèvres qui s'étiraient délicatement pour former un sourire charmant.

Il se rappela la fois dans sa chambre, dans la cabine d'essayage…« mon dieux je deviens fou ma parole» se dit-il

Il se leva précipitamment et fila sous la douche pour se préparer et se diriger pour la fête.

Hermione entra dans la salle, décorée avec soin pour l'événement. Tout était lumineux et brillant. Chaque invité profitait de ce début de soirée avec un verre de champagne à la main. Des qu'elle entra marchant à pas hésitants mais d'une certaine élégance. Elle sentis tous les regards tournés vers elle qui la dévisageaient en chuchotant. Eh oui ils avaient bien raison. Hermione était magnifique. Ce qu'elle portait était normal et simple mais elle était d'une beauté naturellement évanescente qui la rendait si particulière et aussi ravissante. Elle portait comme prévu la robe en satin noire sans bretelles qui la moulait parfaitement et descendant en frôlant ses chevilles. Elle est dotée d'une ouverture qui monte jusqu'à mi cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon très lâche et une rose blanche se nichait entre les mèches miel de Hermione dont le sourire était ravissant.

Non loin de là un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un costar impeccable se tenait non loin du buffet entouré par une horde d'invités. Dès qu'il la vue son pouls s'accéléra et son cœur manqua un battement il la trouvait tellement belle et charmante qu'il se résigna et décida de la rejoindre histoire de passe le reste de la soirée ensemble. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle un homme brun le devança et lui présenta sa main.

Bonsoir miss…

Hermione Granger répondis-t-elle

Enchanté, Monsieur Leclair François à cotre service.

Oh merci beaucoup qu'elle agréable attention de votre part.

Il l'invita à boire puis lui raconta son épopée. Il est l'assistant du ministre de la magie de France et étant donné que tous les ministre et leurs condisciple son invités il est venu aussi accompagné son maître.

Lors que faites vous dans le vie miss Hermione ?

Je suis professionnelle en métamorphose humaine, dans le département de la métamorphose.

Ils passèrent ensemble la moitié de la soirée et Hermione commença à bien apprécier ce jeune homme brun au regard envoûtant. Rien à voir avec un certain blond. Mais il était assez gentil et se comportait avec elle galamment et prestement.

Il l'invita à boire un verre dans une table tout en lui racontant des blagues. Hermione appréciait énormément se jeune homme.

Une douce et belle mélodie retentissait dans la large salle invitant par la même occasion des dizaines de couples invités à danser. François ce penchât légèrement :et tendis sa main à Hermione qui rougit :

Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle ?

Avec plaisir Monsieur. Dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

Il la teint délicatement contre lui et commencèrent à danser, entrelacés comme un couple.

Non loin de là un jeune blond regardait cette scène avec un mauvais œil. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme qui collait sa collègue pas du tout. Serai-ce de la jalousie ? Non n'en pensait pas du tout.

Il décida de prendre les choses en main et décida d'intervenir :

Puis-je rendre la relève monsieur ?

François Leclair, oh certainement monsieur ?

Malfoy, dit-il sans le moindre respect à la limite arrogant.

Oh un Malfoy dans une gala ? je vois que devient votre mangemort de père et de mère je ne crois pas que la ou ils sont ils seront fières de vous n'est ce pas ? demanda François provocant.

Drago n'en pouvait plus il empoigna le français qui se permettais tout et dis d'une vois résolument calme néanmoins effrayante :

Je te permet d'insulter mon père mais je ne te permet en aucun cas de citer le nom de ma mère est ce que c'est compris ?

Toute la salle devint subitement calme et les dévisageaient lentement mais plus particulièrement le jeune Malfoy dont le regard lançait des éclairs de haine.

Il le relâcha. Et parti le pas rapide vers la sortie.

Drago marcha longtemps dans la nuit. Il devait être huit heures passée. Le vent frais de ce début octobre lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il tourna subitement dans un coin isolé et rentra dans un bar. Il s'adossa au comptoir et commanda un wiskey pur feu fort. Drago but longtemps, il repensa à ses année d'enfance :

_Il était dans sa chambre. une chambre vaste et démesurément grande. Contrairement aux chambres normale des petits garçons de 4ans, celle là n'avait rien de conviviale, rien de joli, rien d'attrayant. tout le contraire._

_Drago lui était assis ou plutôt caché derrière le lit, entrain de jouer avec un petit chiot blanc comme la neige. Il était tout excité et gigotait partout en remuant la queue dans tous les côtés. Soudait un bruit sourd s'entendit. Un homme grand les cheveux blonds et déjà très longs il portait de somptueux habit aux blason des Malfoy. Il dit d'une voix froide comme s'il s'adressait à un servant et non à son fils. Son sang et sa chaire :_

_Que fais-tu fils, n'est-tu pas sensé être entrain de magie noire pourdébutants?_

_Heu oui dis-t-il en poussant le petit chien sous le lit. Papa je…_

_Père. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler « père » et non ce terme commun que seul les enfants de pauvres ou de moldus disent._

_Ou…oui P…père. Je suis justement… c'est à ce moment précis qu'un aboiement se fit entendre puis le petit chiot sortit et se précipita vers M.Malfoy et lui léchât les pieds._

_caramel viens ici ! s'écria Drago en se précipita._

_M. Malfoy abordait une mine dégoûtée. Puis il lui donna comme punition : 1 doloris et a eu droit à deux jours dans les cachots. Pour la raison qu'il a ramener chez lui « la créature des sangs de bourbes »._

Drago eu le cœur serré en pensant à ses souvenirs douloureux. Il se souvint qu'il adhérait à l'idéologie de son père pou prouver qu'il lui faisait honneur. Dès son plus jeune âge son père lui avait apprit à détester à haïr et à mépriser toutes les personnes non aisée. Il n'a jamais connu d'émotions. Pour lui le mot ne signifie rien. Il l'ignore. Des amis, il en avait mais juste parce qu'il est craint et que son père est un homme de pouvoir qui tire tout les ficelle. L'Amour. Avec un grand A. il ne l'a jamais connu. A l'école c'était le play boy, coureur de jupons. Il est sorti avec des fille. Oh ça évidemment mais pas plus de deux jours. Voilà ce que vivait Drago Malfoy. Sa mère au contraire ; elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et, peu être s'était la seule personne, elle l'encourageait dans ses ambitions. Réaliser ses rêves et ses désirs les plus profonds.

Finalement la vie de Drago Malfoy n'a été que souffrance et mépris.

Il se leva chancelant, posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, sortis dehors et trasplanna chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte vacillant il rentra et s'écroula sur le fauteuil vert bouteille et s'endormis directement.

_Fin du chapitre 6 :_

_Tite note de l'auteur:__ j'ai eu vraiment du mal à bouclé se chapitre mais j'ai réussit (vive moa) bref, à travers se chapitre je voulais démontrer une partie de Drago qu'il essaye tant à cacher derrière son masque de froideur et de mépris. J'espère que j'ai réussit mais bon_

_J'espère aussi que vous appréciez _

_Remarque: dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort _


	8. deception et rencontre

**Chapitre 7 : déception et rencontre**

Drago était toujours allongé sur on fauteuil alors que la pièce baignait dans un lumière éclatante.

Il se réveilla doucement, fut surpris d'être sur un fauteuil en costa. Il ne se souvint plus de la nuit dernière, il n'en eut que de vagues souvenirs.

Il se levât se dirigeât vers sa cuisine d'un coup de baguette se prépara un café et s'assis sur l'un de ses tabourets il était vraiment chamboulé et avait un mal de tête horrible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en face et fut surpris. C'était aujourd'hui son premier jour de travail avec Granger. Granger, hier, magnifique, entouré d'un halot de lumière et lui est particulier, son odeur de fruits rouges… et puis le néant.

Il se levât enfila son jean et un chemise normale. Et traspalanna devant le ministère. Il entra puis se dirigea vers leur bureau et voulut ouvrir la porte quand soudain elle s'ouvrit et vit sortir François un sourire à la bouche. Il ne le regarda même pas le bouscula et puis part. _Mais que faisait cette andouille chez Granger bon sang. _Décidément il était de mauvaise humeur. Il entra et vit Hermione assise penchée sur une feuille l'air concentrée mais un petit sourire le contredisait. Drago était sceptique en voyant un énorme bouquet de roses juste devant elle. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione releva la tête et dis :

ah bonjours Malfoy, je vois que tu as une salle tête.

Ah bon ? répondis-t-il ah au faite qu'est ce que Leclair faisait chez toi ?

Rien qui ne te regarde.

Elle son à qui ses roses ? insista Drago

A personne. Répondis Hermione lassée de devoir subir cet interrogatoire.

C'est lui qui te les a offert ? dit moi c'est lui ?? s'écria-t-il furax

Hermione fut effrayé par le ton soudain de Malfoy. Elle se renfrogna et voulu sortir mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Malfoy et lui dit :

Je n'ai pas de comtes à te rendre alors calme toi je te pris.

Puis elle sorti furieuse. Déconcentré il s'assit et entrepris de travaillé mais l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges l'en empêchai on dirait que ces roses se moquaient de lui.

Hermione revint les yeux rougit et le visage humide. Elle s'assit enfance de lui et commencèrent à évaluer les fichier qui contenaient les démarches premières de métamorphose en silence. Puis Drago pris son courage à deux mains et dis en baissant la tête :

Heu Granger je suis … désolé… uuhm… pour tout à l'heure… je…je ne voulais pas.

Ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois répondis Hermione un petite sourire timide.

Tous deux se levèrent en même temps et Drago dit :

Ca te dirais de venir déjeuné ?

Heu non je suis vraiment désolée mais je… enfin.. François passe me chercher.

Ah. Je vois. Salut. Dit-il boudeur et résolument fâché. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait.

Il sorti précipitamment trasplanna chez Blaise Zabini. Pour se changer les idées.

Plus tard dans la journée il sortir se balader dans le Chemin de Traverse et se rappelèrent le bon vieux temps. Parce que Drago considérait Blaise comme son ami. Un vrai. Il l'a soutenu et puis c'était parmi les rares serpentards dont les parents de son pas au servie du Mage Noir.

Arrivé près de la terrasse de glace de Florent. Il sentis son cœur s'arrêter. Il vit Hermione belle comme un fleur dans un robe légère avec des tongs à lacets et les cheveux virevoltaient au tour d'elle elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Près d'elle se tenait François aussi content qu'elle. Il lui tenait la main et soudain. Son cœurs se mit à battre de plus en plus vite il vit François se pencher vers Hermione et lui frôler les lèvres. Elle ne l'a pas repoussé, au contraire. Drago n'en pouvait plus il rebroussa chemin et laissa Blaise en plan hébété, ne comprenant rien du tout. Il transplanna directement chez lui et donne un coup de pied brutal à sa table basse. Il fit tomber par la même occasion le vas qui s'éparpilla sur le plancher en bois bien ciré. Il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma furieusement la porte qui claqua brutalement faisant tomber le miroir accrocher qui éclata en miles morceau il pris sa lampe de chevet et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Puis étendis sur le lit. Bon sang pourquoi était-il dans cet état là. Il était probablement effrayant a voire. Il se leva partis dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Il vit se visage pâle déformé par une moue colérique. Il cassa l'image de lui avec son point qui s'amocha aussitôt. Il se lavât le visage se mis un bandage sur son poing après lui avoir jeté un sort de cicatrisation. Pris son manteau et sortir boire un verre.

Une fois de plus, adossé au comptoir, il entrepris de vider sa deuxième bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'une main l'arrêta et dit au patron:

Un café bien fort s'il vous plais, alors Malfoy, on noie son désespoir dans alcool? Demanda Harry ironique.

_Fin du chapitre 7_

**IMPORTANRE Note de l'auteur**: _pour la rencontre avec harry je ne vais pas la raconter genre faire le dialogue en détails. L'important c'est qu'il se sont réconcilié et puis Harry va lui donner quelques conseil vis-à-vis de Hermione, car il a devnié son attirance._

_J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçus mais bon je fais de mieux (j'ai 14 ans me mangez pas!)_


	9. disputre tranchante

**Chapitre 8: dispute tranchante **

Voilà plus d'un mois que Hermione sortait avec François. Elle était heureuse. Il la rendait heureuse. C'était un homme très attentionné, qui prenait soin d'elle et tout ce qu'une jeune femme voudrait. Ils avaient passés tant de temps ensemble. Il s'est montré très attrayant et attentionné. Ils se sont amusés énormément et il eu droit à, non pas une mais plusieurs photos sur sa table de chevet. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même elle ne cessait de penser à un certain jeune homme, blond. Ses pensées étaient troublées, instables. Hermione aimait François, oui elle l'aimait. Cependant est ce qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui ? Fonder une famille ? Ou dans le pire des cas donner sa vie pour lui ? Elle ne pensait pas non. Pour elle François était l'une des personnes qu'elle adorait avec qui elle a passé beaucoup de temps.

Toutefois ses pensées restèrent troublées et constamment dirigées vers son collègue de travail. Elle ne sais pas pourquoi et ne sais comment l'interprété. Elle décida d'en parler avec François ce soir. Mais que lui dira-t-elle ? Qu'elle avait un faible pour Malfoy, ce dont elle n'était même pas sûre, la personne insupportable qui l'a tourmenté pendant toute sa scolarité ? Qui l'a rabaissé, insulté et blessé chaque jour ou elle le croisait ? Qu'il lui menait la vie dure en la méprisant elle et ses amis ? Que lui dira-t-elle ?

Dans son esprit régnait un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait du mettre au clair ses idées et ses sentiment envers François. Elle devait justement le rejoindre dans son appartement, après être passée au bureau. Pour chercher des documents.

De son côté Drago avait tenté d'oublier mais sa présence pratiquement chaque jour près de lui l'en empêchait.

Elle était comme un fruit interdit. Qu'il désirait tant goûter et chérir. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. Néanmoins décida de se comporter pour le moins, comme un ami, la traitant avec respect, enfin, c'est ce que Harry lui avait di.

Il était déjà dans le bureau entre de consulter leurs dernière recherches quand elle rentra. Il leva la tête lui adressa un sourire amical qu'elle lui rendit et dit :

Bonjours, comment cava ?

Très bien merci et toi ?

Pas mal. Il faut que tu revoies ça : propriété des animagi et leurs variations anatomique lors de leur transformation. L'hypothèse que j'ai mis c'est que c'est variations se transmettent génétiquement ou héréditairement. Ou bien il y en a une hypothèse forte probable c'est que …

Drago ? Coupa Hermione remarquant qu'il essayait de se forcer à ne pas la regarder et se plongé dans le bouleau

Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est à moi de te le demander, trancha Hermione

Il n'y absolument rien qui devrait t'inquiété parce que ces variations m'empêchent de travailler et puis il nous faut boucler l'affaire des conséquences de transformation de deuxième degré sans assistance et puis aussi le théorème de Boromir vis-à-vis de l'atmosphère qui soit facilite ou pas la métamorphose des animaux à métamorphose magique. Contente ?

Je ne te parle pas de CA, répliqua Hermione

Hé ben désolé de te décevoir je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

Tu le vois très bien ? Je te parle de LUI

Qui ça ? Dis sarcastiquement Drago qui commençait à s'énerver. Ton François avec son accent même pas correcte ? Ah ben tu vois tu fais ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas de compte à te donner alors là tu me laisse travailler et va rejoindre ton François.

Je te rappelle que l'on doit travailler tous les deux ensemble. S'écria Hermione décidément en colère.

Ah ben ça alors ! S'exclama Drago ironique, je pense que c'est moi qui me tape le boulot alors que TOI tu est avec TON François ou je sais pas.

Arrête de parler de lui comme si s'était un moins que rien.

Détrompe toi il l'est vraiment. Tu ne sais rien de lui Hermione. Tu sais qui il est ? Qui il était ? D'où il vient vraiment ? Mais voyons, ricana-t-il, à la vue d'un bel homme, sexy qui te fais la cour et déploie son tour de charme, qu'il a fait à plusieurs de jeunes fille pour les mettre dans son lit, il devient François par ci, François pars la! Mais revenons au travail, ajouta Drago précipitamment la sentant vouloir répliquer, à quelle heure tu es sortie pour rejoindre TON François ? Demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur. La tension lui battant les temps

Heu 18 heure, répondis Hermione hébétée de devoir subir se genre de question.

Eh ben figure toi que ton CHER collègue de travail est rentré chez lui à 23 heure, pourquoi ? Pour bouclé le dosser d'avant bien sûr, et à quelle heure tu est venue aujourd'hui ?

Ben à 11 heures, répondit Hermione une fois de plus hébétée.

Encore faut-il que j'ajoute que ton CHER collègue, lui, était ici à 8 heures du matin entrain de mettre en place tous les dispositifs de vérifications des variations de chaleur corporelle.

Je suis désolée mais je devait absolument rejoindre..; essaya Hermione de se justifier.

Non, coupas Drago, arrête de me parler de lui, ça me donne mal à la tête. Rien que de penser qu'il ta mise dans son lit me donne le tournis, encore une fois il l'interrompis, Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux tu n'a pas de compte tu fais ce que bon te semble mais ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard, il lui donna rageusement le dossier fourrée de feuilles et la laissa en plan.

Hermione senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle pris le dossier, ferma la porte et décida d'aller faire un tour chez Ginny pour lui remonter le morale.

_Fin du chapitre 8 :_

_Notre de l'auteur : __je ne m'y connaît absolument pas en "métamorphose" je dis n'importe quoi mais faut vraiment que je remplisse les vides donc excusez moi je fais avec ce que j'ai mais si vous avez qq chose à ajoutez aiiiiiiiiiiidez moi._

_Merci :d_


	10. douleur et contrariété

**Chapitre 9 : douleur… et contrariété **

Arrivée devant la maison des Potter, deux petits enfants sortir en trombe de la jolie maison blanche et se jetèrent dans ses bras :

Tati Mione!! Tu es venue nous voir n'est ce pas, dis John l'air surexcité

Tati Mione ! Zeu veu bonbon ! Bredouille Lilly sans ses bras.

Elle rentra chez Ginny et la vis entrain de ramasser les jouets des enfants. Dès qu'elle la vue elle s'exclama :

Une revenante ! Comment cava ma Hermione, elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

J'ai des ennuis Gin' dit elle

Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

Non ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec François, dispute avec Drago et lui avoua dans qu'elle était elle était.

Je pense que Drago a raison, di Ginny après un moment de réflexion.

Comment ça ? répliqua Hermione piquée au vif, et puis depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom.

Harry et lui se croisent dans les couloirs et puis il se sont rencontrés dans un bar un jour, je pense qu'ils on enterré la hache de guerre. Dit Ginny en remuant sa baguette magique et aussitôt un plateau apparut devant elles.

Je vois que plusieurs choses se passe derrière mon dos.

Je disais que je pense que tu devrais suivre Drago, il essaye juste de te protéger, di Ginny compatissante

Comment ça ! Tu est sûre que l'on parle du même Drago celui qui nous a élu comme souffre douleur ?

Il a changé tu sais et puis tu sais quoi de François ?

Qu'il est l'assistant du ministre français et …

je ne te parle pas de sa classe sociale, je te parle de ses antécédents tu vois que les gens peuvent changer qui ne te dis pas qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre que celui q'il est. Ma chérie c'est un conseil d'amie et je pense que tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir.

Oui acquiesça Hermione. Ginny je dois y aller merci pour le café je repasserai demain je pense,

Pas de problème, affirma Ginny, tu est toujours la bien venue, ajouta-t-elle en faisant disparaître le plat d'un coup de baguette.

Elle sorti par derrière et trouva John entrain de voler sur balais miniature ne dépassant même pas 1 mètre, et à l'autre bout Lilly occupée à planter des fleurs dans son potager. Hermione soupira. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir des enfants et fonder un famille dans laquelle règne une ambiance joviale et amicale.

Elle transplanna ensuite dans le Chemin de Traverse, passa par un pâtisserie acheta des croissant et trasplanna chez François. Il habita un appartement dans le Londres moldus, luxueux et vaste, elle y a déjà passé la nuit mais préférait la chaleur que dégageait le sien. Alors qu'elle rentrait elle reçut un choc terrible La vision horrible que s'offrait à elle était parmi celle qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. François était endormi sur le fauteuil et juché sur lui une femme en sous vêtement qui l'embrassait sauvagement. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Aussitôt la femme se retourna, François se redressa et vis sur le visage d'Hermione des larmes couler à flots défiguré par la tristesse mêlé au dégoût. Elle s'enfuit, dévalant les escaliers à pleine vitesse dehors la pluie battait très fort. Hermione continua à courir dans la rue les passant se retournaient intrigués. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il osé la blesser la souillé ? Elle sanglotait bruyamment et n'avait pas de force pour transplanner chez elle. Elle avait les idées brouillées. Et un manteau de larme lui brouillait la vue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et Drago qui l'avait prévenu. Oui, Drago. Elle transplanna directement chez lui et sonna. Quelques temps après Drago ouvrirent la porte vêtue seulement d'un pantalon, torse nue. Il eut la surprise de voire Hermione devant lui, trempait le visage ravagé de larmes et parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables.

_Fin du chapitre 9 :_

_Note de l'auteur : __voilà ! Vos impressions ? Vos suggestions ? Avouez que je me débrouille pas mal hein?? (Clin d'œil)_

_Merci quand même de laisser un petit mot :d_


	11. enfin!

**Chapitre 10: enfin**

Mais… que se passes-t-il, bredouilla Drago déconcentré par l'état de Hermione.

Celle-ci je jeta dans ses bras le mouillant par la même occasion et nicha son visage dévasté par les pleur dans le creux de son coup. Drago l'enroula de ses bras puissant et lui caressa le dos même mouillé. Il la porta jusqu'au salon, la débarrassa de son manteau trempé et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante dans son débardeur transparent. Elle continua à pleurer dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent tous les deux devant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et Drago entrepris de lui parler :

Hermione, dis moi que se passe-t-il, dit-il doucement.

Fr…fr… François bredouilla-t-elle la voix hachée par les sanglots.

Qu'est ce qu'il a encore cet enfoiré, dit rageusement Drago craignait qu'il ait fait quelque chose à Hermione

Je… je l'ai trou…vé avec quelqu'un, dit-elle redoublant instantanément de pleurs.

Ah le salaud je vais lui montrer. S'écria Drago furieux qu'il ai pu faire à Hermione

N…non, laisse tomber ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un chocolat chaud ? Demanda poliment Drago.

Non dit Hermione qui commençait à se calmer. Reste je me sens si bien.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Drago qui avait Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'était endormis et lui restait là à la contemplé. Il se souvint alors qu'elle était trempée et qu'elle risquait de tomber malade. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et d'un coup de baguette lui changea d'habits et, n'ayant pas de pyjama de femme lui enfila, toujours grâce à sa baguette, une chemise à lui. Drago voulu la réveillé pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger mais il eut la vision d'elle étendue dans son lit, sa chemise lui arrivant à la moitié des cuisses dévoilant des jambes fines et bronzée. Il essaya de se contrôler. Pris des couvertures et s'installa dans le salin. Il ne voulait qu'elle le prenne pour un pervers qui profitait d'une femme dans un état émotionnelle critique.

Le lendemain matin, le temps restait nuageux et frais. Drago se leva et prépara un petit déjeuné succulent. Il était entrain de lire la Gazette du Sorcier en buvant son chocolat. A quelques pas de là, Hermione se réveilla, s'étira et fut surprise de se retrouver dans une vaste chambre à coucher qui n'était pas la sienne, vêtue d'une chemise homme qui sentait tellement bon. Elle commençait à avoir des doutes quand soudain elle se rappelait les incidents d'hier. Elle était chez Drago. Drago qui l'avait consolé et accueillis. Et se levant et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou était Drago qui lui donnait le dos, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. Et la vision de son dos bien musclé la fit défaillir. Elle vient doucement et s'assis en face de lui. Sentant sa présence le concerné posa à ces côtés le journal et lui dis :

Bonjour belle au bois dormant,

Bonjours cher prince, souri-t-elle surprise de l'entendre parler d'un conte moldus.

Bien dormie ? Demanda-t-il

Comme un bébé répondis la concernée. Mais un petit problème, ajouta-t-elle gênée, en montrant la chemise.

Oh ça ! Dit Drago en un petit sourire, ne t'inquiète pas un sort d'habillage seulement.

Merci dit-elle seulement.

Je t'en pris, répondis Drago sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle se servit du café et pris le journal tandis que Drago se leva et entrepris de ranger son salon d'un coup de baguette :

Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi dans le salon, s'exclama-t-elle

Euh si pourquoi, répondis Drago

Ooh je suis vraiment désolée je n'aurai pas dût, dit précipitamment Hermione

Mais voyons ce n'est pas grave

Si si je tien à m'excuser mais hier François… et là elle recommença à pleurer et Drago attristé vin et la serra dans ses bras, et Hermione lui dit :

Il m'a vraiment blessée, quand je l'ai vue avec…elle le problème c'est que j'avait confiance en lui je ne savait même pas qui il était et puis… elle recommença à sangloter bruyamment.

Chut… ne pleur pas je suis là

Hermione s'écarte de lui et rencontra son regard orageux qui exprimait un réelle compassion, elle descendis et puis elle vis ses lèvres fines et attirantes puis son coup gracieux son torse nu, musclé, ses pectoraux qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers avine peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. De son coté Drago aussi restais à contempler ses yeux chocolats remplis de larmes et ses lèvres pulpeuses s'une couleur vermeille. Une larme coula lentement et au moment ou elle disparu dans son coup, Drago l'essuya. Il caressa la joue de Hermione délicatement comme s'il avait peur de se briser. Hermione senti son pouls s'accélérer. Elle sentis le désir monter peu à peu. Drago aperçu une flamme dans les prunelle de Hermione, résolu, il se pencha, doucement, faisant durer cet instant magique, et puis finalement il ferma les yeux en même temps que sa dulcinée. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Elles commencèrent par se frôler doucement, timidement, tendrement. Drago déplaça ses mains qui vinrent se placer sur ses hanches. Hermione pris le visage de Drago entre ses main, se hissa sur la pointe des pied et franchi la porte de sa bouche. Leurs lèvres dansèrent un balai miraculeux, sensuel dépourvut de violence mais torride. Chacun d'eux fut parcours de frissons incontrôlables. Drago pouvait enfin goûter à son fuit interdit et Hermione pouvait le serrer contre lui et goûter à ses lèves tendres. Elle sentis le désir s'accroître en elle. Ses mains descendirent lentement sur son torse tout en l'embrassant. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fraction de secondes. Il le regarda tendrement puis elle sourit, malicieuse, alors Drago excité comme jamais lui demanda :

Tu est sûre Hermione je ne veux pas que tu regrette plus tard

Tais toi ! Ordonna-t-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement

Il pris se baiser pour la réponse qu'il attendait et la porta dans sa chambre ou il vécurent enfin leur union. Celle qu'ils avaient tous les deux attendus. Ils comprirent enfin qu'il s'aimait et allaient en profiter.

_Fin du chapitre 10 :_

_Note de l'auteur : __il y a un petit problème c'est que c'est le matin j'aurais préférés qu'ils fassent l'amour le soir mais bon les circonstances son contre moi on dirait. Je ne m'y connais pas en sexe, même si j'en ai lu, je suis incapable de décrire une scène d'amour. (Désolée, je frai ptét quelques progrès d'ici là)_

_merci_


End file.
